Naatorak (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Naatorak were a rare breed of Visorak created by Makuta Chirox in the Fractures Universe. History Creation Similarly to all other types of Visorak, the Naatorak were created on an island south of Nynrah, by Makuta Chirox while he conducted a number of Rahi-related experiments, that were conducted using viruses and Energized Protodermis. At this point, the Naatorak were colored red and blue. However, due to a flaw in the genetic make-up of the creature, the Naatorak breed was detained and did not take part in the massacre of the island's inhabitants like the other Visorak species. After several attempts to improve the species, however, Makuta Chirox gave up and abandoned his efforts. The three Naatorak specimens which existed at this point were destroyed. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Accordingly, Makuta Gorast commandeered control of the Visorak Horde while Makuta Chirox continued his efforts to bolster her army. Intent on creating a new breed, the Makuta revisited the Naatorak species and began working on creating a modified version of the old Visorak. However, the Makuta enjoyed limited success during the creation process, though he managed to create two additional breeds of Visorak in his pursuit for the Naatorak. Final Push After two centuries of toiling, however, Makuta Chirox was finally able to make a breakthrough and developed the first Visorak Naatorak in a facility on the Visorak island. In spite of the dwindling of the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces on the field, however, he decided to make further alterations before sending any Naatorak into battle. Unfortunately, due to the intervention of Toa Kopaka, the Makuta's facility was destroyed and all but one of his existing Naatorahk were destroyed. The sole surviving specimen fell into the possession of Toa Hordika Gorta, who used it ten years later in an assault on an Order of Mata Nui fortress on the Northern Continent. Abilities and Traits The Naatorak species was able to fire Rhotuku with similar effects to a Kanohi Jutlin, causing the armor on a target to rust and lock into place, rendering most heavily-armored enemies immobile. When a Naatorak's Rhotuku struck a hand-held weapon, it would cause more rapid decomposition, causing it to crumble into dust. The species also possessed thick armor that was impenetrable by most metals in the Matoran Universe, with the exception of Protosteel weapons, making the species virtually indestructible. Trivia *The Visorak Naatorak only existed in a handful of alternate realities as it was created by Makuta Chirox after 2,900 years of war against the Order of Mata Nui, under very specific conditions and without the influence of Makuta Teridax. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Visorak Category:Brotherhood of Makuta